frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170622172218
A shaking fisted, red-faced, angry Anna stamped/stomped her foot before tears formed her furious eyes before. "Here, Anna, why don't have some chocolates any of kind, sandwiches, flangendorfers and krumkakes? These will help cool your fury, rage and anger off, won't they?" "Thank you!" Anna politely thanked her comforters after she got chocolate, sandwiches, flangendorfers and krumkakes, she ate them. "However, we'll find any ways and plans to punish your no good for nothing family no matter what, okay?" "Mostly your neglectful parents!" "And especially one of your less deserved, undeserved brats of sisters, Elsa and Breha too!" "You know, Anna, you shouldn't have to be one who deserves to lose any of your true, real, old memories at all no matter what, should you?" "Yeah, Anna, it's not you who deserves to lose any of your true real, old memories of your past but it's all up to you if you deserve to be much better off without any of your true, real, old memories of the likes of that Breha and that brat, Elsa too. However, if there's two other royals of Arendelle who should've been the ones who deserved to lose any of their true, real, old memories from the very start right after the accident happened back when you were only five, it should've been not only that brat, Breha of Arendelle but it also should've been that other brat, Elsa of Arendelle too." "Yeah, neither of them deserved to have any of their true real, old memories of you nor you being their other, little, younger, youngest sister nor those brats of so called sisters shutting you out for past thirteen years ago along, even that other brat, Breha shutting you on on some occasions but the last time Breha was shutting you out was past five years ago but at least she wasn't shutting you out at all as much as that other brat, Elsa did for past thirteen years ago at all anyway nor the public confrontation at Elsa's own coronation day nor that eternal winter accident." "It's even a shame that stupid old rock troll only just removed all of your real, true, old memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers and the accident when he should've removed all of Elsa's and Breha's true, real, old memories of you being their other, little, younger, youngest sister in yours, Breha's and Elsa's childhood past back then before too, isn't it?" "That old rock troll's so stupid." "However, it would've been so much better if those brats, Elsa and Breha were properly raised to be less isolated much better than ever by anybody else who does anything better with magic powers, especially cold, winter, ice, snow, frost magic powers and hot, cold, warm, air, gust, wind magic powers." "And that way, Anna, your parents would've focused on raising you to be less isolated much better than ever before if only neither you nor those brats, Elsa nor Breha were isolated in Arendelle together with each other during the separation at all." "Yeah, only if those brats, Elsa and Breha grew up to be less isolated away from Arendelle."